


Truly, Deeply in Love

by MissLuthorsHizzie



Category: Glee
Genre: Children, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Family, First Kiss, Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLuthorsHizzie/pseuds/MissLuthorsHizzie
Summary: Five times Rachel Berry found herself truly, deeply in love with Quinn Fabray and one time Quinn found herself truly, deeply in love with Rachel Berry.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 7
Kudos: 122





	Truly, Deeply in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Faberry fanfic so I'm really excited! It's just a small one-shot but I felt like writing it cause I'm still obsessed with this ship (they're my OTP along with Supercorp). Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story and please leave comments and kudos!

1\. Slushies

The first time Rachel fell truly, deeply in love with Quinn was on the last week of senior year at McKinley. It had seemed like recently Quinn had been slowly getting nicer to Rachel, the brunette wondering in the back of her mind if this was some sort of trap. She wondered if Quinn had some sort of long term plan to lure Rachel into some sense of false security until at last-SNAP. Well, Rachel doubted Quinn would “snap” at her but, still, the small brunette couldn’t help but feel paranoid.

When there was only two days left of senior year, Rachel found herself at her locker, staring into its almost emptied contents. A box lay in Rachel’s arms, full of textbooks, pictures, beaded curtains, magnets, and basically Rachel’s life from the past four years. Even though she had some mixed emotions about the school and she was more than excited about NYADA, she found herself slightly tearing up at the idea of school being over.

As she was staring at one particular picture of a rare moment of her, Finn, and Quinn smiling with each other after Nationals, Rachel smiled softly Finn had his arm around Rachel and was looking at her lovingly, but Rachel couldn’t help but stare at Quinn’s bright smile in the picture and the way the red dress brought out her hazel eyes and blonde hair. Quinn truly was the most beautiful girl Rachel had ever seen.

Suddenly, she heard a pointed cough coming from her right and looked up to find the real-life Quinn staring at her with expectant, hazel eyes. Rachel held her breath as she noted Quinn hands hidden behind her back. Was she carrying a slushie?

However, as soon as Quinn showed her hands, Rachel breathed a sigh of relief.

“Rachel…” Quinn started, biting her lip slightly. Rachel watched the small movement without meaning to, her eyes darting back and forth between the girl’s eyes. “I wanted to give you this. To make sure you visit me.”

Rachel looked at the piece of paper in Quinn’s hands and found what looked to be a bus ticket from New York to New Haven. Rachel was sure her eyes were as wide as saucers as she softly accepted the piece of paper from the blonde.

“W-why?” Rachel couldn’t help the words that came out of her mouth.

Quinn simply smiled. “I’ve had a lot of relationships here, ones that have helped me become who I am. You and I have been through a lot of hate and jealousy together and we’re finally somewhere where we can be friends. And of all my relationships from here, I want to make sure this one...stays.”

Rachel felt herself tearing up once again and she surged forward and enveloped a surprised Quinn in her arms. As if by instinct, Quinn’s arms settled around Rachel’s waist while Rachel’s arms hung around the blonde’s shoulders. Rachel had given and received many hugs in her life, but she couldn’t deny that this one was one of the best. She couldn’t believe she had gone all these years without ever having even hugged the cheerleader with warm skin and an apparently cuddly nature (she figured this out when Quinn was hugging her  _ very _ tightly around her waist). 

After a few seconds, Rachel pulled away and gave Quinn a blinding smile. “Thank you, Quinn. Really.” Quinn’s eyes were soft until suddenly Rachel saw the hazel orbs growing wide as she looked somewhere a little past Rachel.

Curious, Rachel turned and felt fear seep through all her pores as she saw a particularly annoying red headed cheerleader nearing Rachel with a slushie in her hand. Rachel instinctively closed her eyes as she saw the cheerleader start to throw the red drink, fearing the cold impact. 

However, it never came.

Instead, Rachel opened her eyes to find Quinn standing in front of her, gasping as red, freezing slushie dripped down her face and dress. The red headed cheerleader immediately shrank back from Quinn, terror in her eyes. Rachel guessed that you could take the cheerleading outfit away from Quinn, but she would always be queen bee.

Quinn turned towards Rachel with a stunned expression, and Rachel couldn’t help it when her heart swelled a million times larger as she stared at the beautiful ex-cheerio that had just taken a slushie for her.

“Quinn-”

“Would you help me clean up?” Was all Quinn said, no anger or disgust in her voice. She just stared protectively at Rachel and acted like she wasn’t dripping with the syrupy drink currently staining her white dress.

A few minutes later, Rachel found herself wiping the red syrup off of Quinn’s soft skin. She wiped it off softly, not wanting to hurt the girl, her new savior. As Rachel suddenly made eye contact with Quinn, their faces only inches apart, Rachel knew the fast beating of her heart wasn’t because of the adrenaline from the slushie attack.

  
  


2\. Sweats and Pizza

It was a Friday night in Rachel’s apartment when she found the blonde on her couch for what seemed like the hundredth time, something that Rachel couldn’t deny made her heart beat at twice its speed.

They had both graduated from college already, Rachel auditioning for broadway musicals and Quinn in the NYU law program. Rachel couldn’t believe that it had just been two months ago when Quinn had reached out to say she was moving to New York and she wanted to meet up again.

So now, she was currently carrying the pizza box to the couch Quinn was currently sitting on in Rachel’s apartment. As Rachel saw her, she couldn’t help but smile at the view. Quinn’s natural, blonde curls were down by her shoulders and slightly messy, and she was wearing a Yale t-shirt and grey sweats, making them look so comfortable and fabulous. The blonde was completely at ease in Rachel’s apartment, like always. 

“Pizza!” Quinn grinned at seeing Rachel enter the room, already getting ready to eat. When they had first started meeting up in New Haven after high school, Rachel found Quinn’s new attitude strange. She was carefree, kind, and the owner of many hippy-like items of clothing. However, she found this side of Quinn to be the most loving and endearing, although Rachel loved all sides of the girl. 

“Yup, vegetarian one side, ham on the other, just like usual.” 

They sat for a while eating the pizza out of the box, the TV playing some comedy movie Quinn had put on. While Quinn was focused on the movie, Rachel couldn’t help it when her eyes kept moving from the screen over to the blonde. She looked beautiful when she was laughing, her smile blinding, hazel eyes crinkling around the corners, and chest moving up and down heartily. 

About halfway through the movie, Rachel found herself unable to look away from Quinn and the small bit of tomato sauce at the corner of her lips. Quinn noticed Rachel’s gaze after a while and turned her head, one eyebrow raised.

“What?” Her tone was teasing and Rachel felt her whole body flush.

“You have a-a bit of tomato sauce.” Rachel watched as Quinn blushed prettily and tried to swipe at the sauce with her tongue, failing miserably. The brunette felt her whole body reacting to that image and, after what felt like forever, Rachel found herself darting forward instinctively. 

Quinn froze as Rachel’s fingers softly wiped at the corner of Quinn’s lips, taking the tomato sauce off and wiping it on a napkin. When Rachel looked up again, she found the blonde just a few inches away, her chest heaving and eyes suddenly a shade darker.

“Rachel…” Quinn’s sultry voice was soft as she spoke, and Rachel felt a thrill go down her spine as she looked at the girl’s delicate pink lips. They looked so soft and kissable and-

Quinn had suddenly moved forward, connecting her lips with Rachel’s. It took Rachel a moment to understand what exactly was happening, but when she realized that this was real, she kissed the girl back. Quinn’s lips were even softer than they looked. She was passionate and wild and tasted like pizza and something so  _ Quinn _ . Rachel couldn’t get enough as her hand tangled in Quinn’s hair and she pulled the girl even closer to her, melding their bodies together. She felt every breath the blonde took, every gasp as Rachel softly bit Quinn’s pouty, bottom lip.

After a minute, the girls broke away, needing a breath. Rachel breathed deeply as she looked at Quinn’s kiss-swollen lips and dark eyes, at the girl’s beautiful nose and cheeks and dimples. 

Quinn was the first to talk. “Wow. I’ve been wanting to do that since I first saw you freshman year.”

Rachel grew even more surprised, if that was possible at this moment. What had been just another pizza and movie night had suddenly become the best night of her life. As Rachel spoke the words “me too,” she realized that she had, in fact, been waiting for this moment ever since she first saw the queen bee in the McKinley halls.

  
  


3\. Wedding Day

Three years later, Rachel found herself standing in a room in the church she would be getting married in in just an hour. Normally, Rachel would’ve been jumping off the walls in excitement but she had just received the worst news she could possibly hear.

“Rachel, the caterer just called. They’re stuck in traffic and they might not make it in time.” Hiram Berry had told his daughter this news hesitantly, not wanting to freak her out. Rachel was a perfectionist, especially when it came to this wedding. She had poured her heart and soul into the ceremony and reception, making sure the tables complimented the flowers and their dresses, that the food and cake were perfect, and even that the glee club members each knew their exact time slots to sing the songs she had asked to know beforehand. This was the greatest day of Rachel’s life and she was not going to have it be ruined by caterers in traffic.

Rachel sat down on a chair as she felt her breath quicken in her body and she suddenly wished she hadn’t bought a wedding dress that was tight and mermaid style. She heard people calling her name and trying to calm down as her breathing got even faster and panic started to flood her body. Today had to be absolutely perfect, every part of it. Perfection was what Quinn deserved, and if their wedding wasn’t perfect, what would that say about the rest of their future marriage! Rachel was vaguely aware of people leaving urgently but she didn’t have time to wonder what they were doing. Everything was going wrong and-

Rachel suddenly felt someone kneel down by her chair and place a soft hand on her back. The touch was beautifully familiar and the brunette turned her head to find Quinn looking at her, looking like an angel in her light makeup and flowy, white dress covered in lace. Her heart swelled at the sight of her bride before her. Everyone had filtered out of the room as Quinn had entered, leaving the two brides alone for a moment.

“Quinn, we can’t see each other! It’s bad luck!” The panic was clear in Rachel’s voice. Everything was getting messed up!

Quinn shushed Rachel softly as she placed her hands on Rachel’s cheeks. “Hey, babe, that’s just a myth. Everything is fine, everything is good. Ok?”

Rachel felt her nerves slightly calm down at the presence of her future wife, of Quinn. “The caterer-everything is supposed to be perfect. Everything needs to be perfect! For you.” Rachel shook slightly as Quinn got even closer, a smile lighting up her face at Rachel’s words.

“Rach, we could be getting married by a fake Elvis and I would still think it’s perfect. All that matters is that you’re there to say I do.” Rachel felt her breath evening and body stop shaking as she looked into Quinn’s beautiful hazel eyes. “And if the caters don’t show up in time, we can all just go to Breadstix.”

Rachel laughed softly as she leaned forward and captured Quinn’s red lips on her own, feeling that same spark from their first kiss in her apartment that night. Quinn’s hands were soft against Rachel’s cheeks and she knew that this was her soulmate. Quinn was able to calm her down and make her the happiest person alive with just a few words. Rachel was truly and deeply in love.

  
  


4\. Taxes

Rachel never would’ve thought that even the simple act of doing taxes would make her love Quinn so deeply once again. At the beginning of their marriage, the couple had realized that Rachel was incredibly terrible at math, let alone taxes. Everything about taxes just frustrated and annoyed Rachel, believing that the government was just trying to steal their hard-earned money to pay for their nice houses and cars. 

However, while Rachel was terrible at it, Quinn excelled at math and taxes. The blonde sat down once a month with all the papers and filed all their money, keeping track of the numbers and bills perfectly. Quinn’s organizational and math skills honestly amazed Rachel and made her love grow even more.

So it was on these days that Rachel would settle on a chair nearby and watch her wife who made doing takes look so beautiful and adorable. Quinn was currently wearing only a long t-shirt from Rachel’s broadway show and had her hair up in a messy ponytail with blonde strands falling by her ears and big, black glasses framing her face adorably. 

Quinn bit her lip and scrunched up her nose, making that incredibly adorable face that Rachel loved to see. As Quinn’s fingers typed across the computer, hazel eyes flipping between the bills and the computer screen, Rachel watched adoringly. The whole scene made her fall in love with the gorgeous, kind, blonde woman all over again.

  
  


5\. Baby #1

Rachel felt as if all the bones in her hand were breaking. She was currently standing next to Quinn, holding her wife’s hand as she pushed out their baby. After two years of marriage, one night Quinn had sidled up to Rachel in their bed and had offered her a megawatt smile. Rachel had stared at her suspiciously until the words poured out of Quinn’s mouth.

“I want to have a baby with you.” The words had thrilled and terrified Rachel at the same time. Those simple words with so much meaning behind them. After days of careful consideration, because Rachel knew they couldn’t just do this on a whim, Rachel had excitedly said yes and the two had gone to a fertility clinic. They had agreed that Quinn would carry the baby, seeing as Rachel had her broadway career and Quinn had gone through the whole pregnancy thing before. Puck had readily volunteered to be their sperm donor, albeit slightly disappointed it had to be via cup. 

And now, nine months later, Quinn sat in the hospital bed with a sweaty face and vice-like grip on Rachel’s hand. Rachel held back her groans of pain as Quinn suddenly tightened her grip once again, the blonde’s eyes widening even more.

“Breathe through the pain, Quinn.” Rachel tried to comfort her wife, kissing the blonde’s forehead and rubbing her shoulders. However, her words only set Quinn’s hazel eyes on fire and she resembled her high school cheerleader, Head-Bitch-In-Charge self for a moment.

“Breath through the pain?! This isn’t a cramp, Rachel! I’m pushing a watermelon out of my body!” The blonde’s words were angry and loud as another yell was ripped out of her when it came time to make another push. Rachel didn’t let Quinn’s words get to her as she just kept rubbing her wife’s shoulders, understanding that Quinn was in an incredible amount of pain for the second time in her life.

Still, Rachel felt goosebumps line her arms as Quinn kept shouting curse words and more angry remarks. “Why did I carry this baby?! Why?!” In a wave of intense anger, Quinn made one more push and suddenly a loud baby’s cry tore through the room.

Rachel watched as Quinn’s eyes immediately softened and her whole demeanor changed as she heard her baby’s cry. She had turned on her maternal instinct, that part of her that knew  _ this  _ was her baby, and it was all worth it.

The doctor brought the now swaddled baby girl up to the couple, Rachel looking adoringly at the little bundle. She was still crying but looked incredibly adorable. She had Quinn’s perfect features and soft blonde wisps on the top of her head. Rachel thought she was perfect.

As Quinn held the baby in her arms, Rachel kissed the top of her hair with so much love. Her wife was so amazing and beautiful and perfect and had just given Rachel  _ a baby _ ! She had only known the little girl for a minute, but Rachel knew she would go to the ends of the earth to protect her daughter.

“I want to name her Mercedes.” Quinn’s eyes looked hopeful as she looked up at Rachel with a raised eyebrow. Rachel knew their friend would probably tear up at hearing their decision on the baby’s name.

“Fits her perfectly, I think.” There was so much love in the room that Rachel felt tears start sliding down her face. She wouldn’t exchange this moment for anything.

  
  


1\. Bedtimes and Songs

Six years later, Quinn found herself happier than she’d ever thought possible. She had a beautiful, incredibly talented wife that was now a broadway star. Quinn herself was a very renowned lawyer all across New York, known for her killer arguments in court and passion for her job. They lived comfortably in their large, New York penthouse, a place straight out of Quinn’s teenage fantasies. Also out of her teenage fantasies was her wife, currently putting their daughters to bed.

Just three years after Mercedes had been born, Quinn and Rachel had decided to add another person to the small family. Rachel had indeed carried the next baby, naming her Barbara “Bobbi” Berry Fabray (Quinn had rolled her eyes at Rachel naming the baby Barbara so they settled on the nickname). She was tiny, just like her mom, and had brown hair and beautiful dark eyes. Mercedes herself had started to look almost identical to Quinn, with her fierce hazel eyes, mischievous smirk, and blonde curls that bounced all over the place. Another surprise to the family had been Beth. With Rachel and Quinn’s relationship, Quinn had found Shelby approaching her about letting Quinn be in her daughter’s life. Since then, Quinn had had the opportunity to watch Beth grow up (she was now sixteen years old and looked a lot like Quinn but with Puck’s brown eyes and smile) and even be like a second mother to the girl, the two forming a quick bond when Beth was seven. Beth was even their babysitter for the girls whenever she and Rachel wanted a date night.

Snapping herself out of her thoughts, Quinn watched from the doorway as Rachel began to sing for their daughters, six year old Mercedes listening excitedly from her bed and three year old Bobbi drifting off to sleep already with a soft smile on her face. Quinn felt so much love pour into her body at the sight of them, her three girls. They were all perfect and something Quinn would have only dreamed of.

Rachel saw Quinn watching them and sent the blonde a sly wink, her voice not even faltering a bit. She was singing a broadway song, again, that Quinn had been listening to earlier that day. One thing that came with being married to Rachel Berry was an acquired education of broadway history and an appreciation for the songs. Santana never failed to tease Quinn when she heard the blonde humming another song Rachel had gotten stuck in her head.

As Quinn listened to Rachel’s beautiful voice, her heart fluttering at the warm sound, her hand traced the outline of her large belly. She was currently six months pregnant, both of them surprisingly wanting another baby. Quinn’s dream had always been to have a big family, and her heart swelled to think that her and Rachel had that. The baby was a boy and was to be named Finn (they had decided on the name immediately after finding out the baby’s gender). Quinn closed her eyes as she let Rachel’s voice take over her mind. She heard high pitched laughter from her daughters and a slight chuckle interrupt Rachel’s voice and Quinn couldn’t help the grin that grew across her face.

And Quinn knew that moment, as her wife continued to sing to their daughters, that she was always meant to end up here. Ever since she had locked her eyes on the small brunette in the McKinley hallways, the first time she had felt her heart really flutter, she knew that her and Rachel had always been meant to be. Quinn truly and deeply loved Rachel Berry, and nothing could ever change that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'm hoping to write a multi-chapter fic soon so if you liked this one, keep a lookout. Please leave comments cause they really motivate me to write and thank you for reading!


End file.
